Goodbye, Hello
by emilyjane138
Summary: Emily tries to convince Steve if he'll stay in the present with her...will she succeed?


Story

Walking towards the field where I see Bruce, Bucky, Sam and Steve. The man that I fell in love with… putting my hands in my jackets pockets I put my head down and smile softly and shaking my head, I go over slowly to the time heist panel.

" Hey Em!, we're just ready to put the infinity stones back into their place of time, Caps going be going back, we should bring him back in about ten seconds." Bruce says while typing away on the computer, pushing up his glasses.

I smile, but behind my sunglasses a lone tear escapes… Wiping it away quickly so no one notices I make my way over to the rest of the men.

"Emily…." Steve breathes out softly, while looking at you with his baby blue eyes, and a sad smile on his face. "I just… didn't think you'd make it, I thought you were busy?" Steve says while looking at me.

"I couldn't just not say goodbye to my best friend, plus my other business can wait… do you think we could talk real quick?...in private?" I ask while nodding my head to the side, where a group of trees where.

Bucky looks at us and smiles at me with an all too familiar face, he leaves us so we can talk and have privacy.

"Yea, lets go" Steve says while grabbing my hand and walking about ten feet over to a tree so no one else would hear our conversation.

I look at him behind my sunglasses, and finally with a sigh. "I just…don't know where to start honestly…. I know your plan, about you not coming back and staying in the past. I wish there was something I could say to keep you here, with the team…with me… but I…just Steve please don't go?.." Emily starts to look down as the tears behind her glasses start flowing; pushing them in her hair she put her arm in front of her face to shield Steve from seeing her tear ridden face.

Steve grabs me, and puts my armsa around his chest so I'm hugging him now crying freely into his armor.

"Em..i know you want me to stay and I wish I could to but… I want my life back in the 1940… I never got to experience anything back then. This world is just to much for me… I've done my part and I'm sorry but the other person who truly holds my heart is Peggy. I will always love you… and think of you Em.. But this is for me, please let me do this…. Please be happy for me…and yourself" Steve grabs my chin and looks in my watery eyes.

" Ok … ill try cap'n" I try to smile but it doesn't work I close my eyes again, but then I felt pressure on my lips I open them up quickly and Steve kissed me with so much passion and love…. I closed my eyes again and just stayed still hoping this feeling wouldn't be over…. But somethings have to be sooner than you know.

"I love you Steve, and I always will" I say grabbing his cheek with my hand.

"And I love you to em" Steve looks at me and smiles wiping the last of my tears away.. "Know come on I have to go" Steve starts to grab my hand but I shake it off softly.

Shaking my head "No… ill be back a little bit ok? Ill be watching you "I smile softly and nods my head " Get going … your making someone else wait on you, yah know?" I say grabbing my arm and leaning on the tree next to me.

Nodding his head, Steve walks onto the panel platform. Its starts to glow, he suddenly looks at me and his eyes held so much passion looking at you, he nods his head toward me and smiles, I look at him and do the same.

And then he's gone.

"Alright in 3.2.1 ….wait something wrong.. He should have been back by now. " Bruce says worriedly while typing away on the computer.

"What do you mean?!, GET HIM BACK! " Sam yells angrily to Bruce while posing a stance ready to save Steve.

Bucky walks up to Sam, "Look at the bench.. See anyone familiar?"

"Is that?" Sam asks while looking at Me, and Bucky as I walked on the other side of Sam.

" Well why don't you go find out?" I said while looking straight ahead and the little elderly man sitting on the bench 20 feet away.

Sam walks over and slowly understands that Steve wanted to stay in the past and be with Peggy.

"Well" Bucky comes over , " Aren't you going to go over to ?" Crossing my arms I sigh.

" No I'm fine right here, I already know its him, he…told me before everything" I look at Bucky smiling softly to him, holding back another fresh set of tears.

"Are you ok? I know about your guys history and all?" Bucky says nudging you making you tilt for a minute.

Laughing you nudge him back " Yah I think I will,, it'll be hard loving again and I don't think ill ever be ok with it….. and I guess I can visit but I think ill make it" Smiling towards Bucky sadly.

Bucky wraps and arm around me. Pulling me close

" Well at least you have me still! I think I'll stay in this timeline and see how things go " Smiling at me with his goofy smile.

Smiling I wrap an arm around him to.. Who knows maybe love is closer than I think.

The end

.


End file.
